Battle over Australia
The Battle over Australia is the Last event where Nightmare Dream Eaters Took Control that Sailor Dark Moon is on top of the Tower in Sydney. Story Information Locations *Sydney, Australia Result *Evil Machines and Robots calls the Dream Eaters *Sailor Dark Moon Calls forth *The Heroic Commanders Battles against the Machines and Nightmare Dream Eaters *Jedi Masters Rescued *Nightmare King Arrives on Sydney *Sora Destroys the Nightmare King, and Nightmare Dream Eaters Destroyed Belligerents *The Galaxy Alliance of all Heroes **Heroic Alliance of Universe **Jedi Order *Heroic Human Organizations **NEST **US Infantry *The Galaxy Empire of all Evil **World of Dark Alliance **Evil Sorveignity *Evil Human Organizations Commanders *Sora *Optimus Prime *Sailor Moon *Setsuna Seiei *Shinn Asuka *Hot Shot *Emil Castagnier *Lief *Harry Potter *Commander Xenomorphous *Nightmare Dream eater Commander Terivous *Rau Le Creuset *Darktilus Prime *Sailor Dark Moon Combatants The Republic of Robots *Helix Dragonoid *Nu/V-13 *Alteisen The Heroic alliance of Universe *Sky Lynx Wreckers *Impactor *Springer *Broadside *Sandstorm *Topspin *Twin-Twist *Whirl Jedi Order *Cerean Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi *Jedi Knight Rahm Kota Heroic Humans *Major Captain Lennox *Derek Venturi *Sargent Epps *Hardcore Eddie *Sam Witwicky *Carly Brooks-Spencer Evil Armies and Teams *Lugnut *Blitzwing *Bludgeon Evil Human Society *Kim Jong-il Evil Gods *The Nightmare King *Lord Voldemort Strength Autobot Infantry *1,000,000,000 Autotroopers *1,000,000,000 Autobot Warriors *1,000,000,000 Autobot Artillery Specialists *2,000,000,000 Autobot Heavy Soldiers *3,000,000 Autobot Omega Sentinels Heroic Military Infantry *300,000 Army Rangers *300,000 NEST Soldiers *300,000 NEST Vanguards Evil Robots and Machines *1,000,000,000 Scoutbots *1,000,000,000 Robot Spiders *1,000,000,000 Terminators *1,000,000,000 Dronebots *700,000 Omnidroids *300,000 Robot Drones *2000 Annihilator Droids *500,000 Robo Dropships *5,000,000,000 Robot Jets Nightmare Dream Eaters *1,000,000 Meow Wows *1,000,000 Komory Bats *1,000,000 Yoggy Rams *1,000,000 Cyber Yogs *1,000,000 Mechayogs *1,000,000 Staggerceps *1,000,000 Staragons *1,000,000 Kooma Pandas *1,000,000 Squisabers Casualites and Loses Characters Heroic Commanders Sora.jpg|Heroic Supreme Commander Sora File:Optimus Prime.jpg|Commander Optimus Prime Lief.jpg|Lief Autobot Republic of Robots Phoenix.jpg|Phoenix-14 File:Helix Dragonoid.jpg|Helix Dragonoid File:WALL-E.jpg|Admiral Wall-E Heroic Alliance of Universe Morpheus-Red-or-Blue-Pill-the-.jpg|Morpheus Neo.jpg|Neo Trinity.gif|Trinity File:Char 5650.jpg|Rock N' Roll Falcon15229.jpg|Lt. Falcon Wreckers G1Whirl boxart.jpg|Aerial Assault Whirl Jedi File:236px-KiAdiMundi.jpg|Cerean Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi File:Kota001x 1.jpg|Jedi General Rahm Kota Spirit Dream Eaters Wonder Meow.png|Meow Wow Bat Bat.png|Komory Bat Kuma Panda.png|Kooma Panda File-Symbol - Dream Eater (Spirit).png|Hebby Repp File-Symbol - Dream Eater (Spirit).png|KO Kabuto File-Symbol - Dream Eater (Spirit).png|Staggerceps File-Symbol - Dream Eater (Spirit).png|Lord Kyroo File-Symbol - Dream Eater (Spirit).png|Sergeant Kyroo Evil Gods Nightmare King.jpg|The Nightmare King Enemies Nightmare Dream Eaters File:Meow Wow (Nightmare) KH3D.png|Meow Wow Komory Bat (Nightmare) KH3D.png|Komory Bat Necho Cat (Nightmare) KH3D.png|Necho Cat Kuma Panda ( Nightmares ).png|Kooma Panda Hyper Dragon (Nightmare).png|Staragon Escarglow (Nightmare) KH3D.png|Escarglow Tatsu Horse (Nightmare) KH3D.png|Tatsu Steed Symbol - Dream Eater (Nightmare).png|Tatsu Blaze Symbol - Dream Eater (Nightmare).png|Brawlamari Symbol - Dream Eater (Nightmare).png|Squisaber Symbol - Dream Eater (Nightmare).png|Staggerceps Symbol - Dream Eater (Nightmare).png|Thunderaffe Evil Robots and Mechas Evil Machines File:Aerostats.jpg|Aerostats File:Omnidroid_10000.jpg|Omnidroids Robot 2.jpg|T7-T Spiders Robot 4.jpg|Harvesters Droid Armies Droideka.png|Droidekas File:250px-Annihilator negtd.jpg|Annihilator Droids File:Goliath Battle Droid.jpg|Goliath Battle Droids File:DSD1_dwarf_spider_droid.jpg|Dwarf Spider Droids File:LM-432_crab_droid.jpg|Crab Droids File:1000px-Terror Walker.jpg|Terror Walker Droids Quotes Trivia Category:Events Category:War Category:Conflicts on The Real World Category:Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night